


Something New

by Toft



Category: MythBusters RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fast Food, M/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-21
Updated: 2010-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-11 04:43:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toft/pseuds/Toft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They-work-at-the-state-fair-AU! Adam eats food on sticks; Jamie works on the rollercoaster. I regret nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to wychwood and chagrined for beta! This one's for all the ladies who took me to the state fair.

"Hey!"

Someone bangs on the window of Jamie's car. He jumps, then stiffens, thinking it's maybe Brett and his friends again, but it isn't. It's a tall, lanky kid Jamie's never seen before. He's got really, really bright red hair falling all around his face. He looks a couple of years younger than Jamie, maybe nineteen or twenty, but Jamie's never good at guessing ages. He puts his book down on the passenger seat, and winds down the window.

"Hi! You're Jamie, right?"

The kid's grinning. Jamie tries to remember if he's seen him around.

"Yeah."

"You're the roller coaster guy."

"Yeah."

"I'm in the funnel cake stand across from the Viper. I never see you before the afternoon shift, do you sit out here all morning?"

Jamie hesitates. He doesn't know this kid. And he doesn't particularly want Brett and those other jerks to know that he sits out here before work. He used to read in the fair before work, in a quieter place behind the horse enclosure, until they found him there. But the kid goes on before Jamie has to decide what to say.

"What are you reading?"

Jamie holds it up reluctantly so he can see the cover.

"Is that in _Russian_?"

Jamie shrugs.

"That's really cool, wow," the kid says. "So this is, like, a summer job, right? But you get to do some of the maintenance on the coaster, I saw you doing it."

Jamie looks at him. The kid glances around, at the long curving rows of cars winking in the sun. "So, look," the kid says. "Do you know the guy who works on the Viper?"

"Brett," Jamie says cautiously.

"Right, you know him," the kid says, with a little laugh. Then he says, all in a rush, "Can I hang out here with you for, uh, maybe an hour? I swear I'll be totally quiet."

Jamie looks down at his book. Then back at the kid's face. He's looking up again, over towards the stands of the racetrack. He ducks down a little bit. Jamie guesses his hair makes him kind of conspicuous.

"Okay," he says. The kid gets in with a sigh, then wriggles in the passenger seat. He takes a deep, gasping breath. "Oh my god, it is so freaking hot in here."

"No air conditioning," Jamie says. He opens the front page of his book.

"Dude, we're going to die in here," the kid says. "How don't you have sunstroke already?"

"I don't really feel the heat."

They sit for maybe five minutes in the car. Jamie has found the place which stays in the shade the longest time possible, so it's really only bad from about eleven in the morning on, and he goes on at one. But he guesses it does get pretty hot.

"Seriously," the kid says. "I'm reconsidering going and offering those assholes my face to punch. Look, do you want to go and get an ice cream or something? There's a whole state fair out there, you want to just sit in here and read?"

Jamie looks at him. Sweat is beading on the kid's upper lip and forehead, and there are dark strands of hair already sticking to his face. He does look kind of pale. Jamie sighs, and puts his book down on the dashboard.

"Look, I'm buying," the kid says. "Good ice cream, the Purefoy place in the Dairy tent. If there's two of us and we keep moving, they probably won't bother us. It is too hot in here to live."

"Okay," Jamie sighs. "Just let me do this." The kid watches as Jamie ties his hair back. It makes Jamie feel kind of uncomfortable.

At the entry booth, Jamie shows his employee tag, then watches as the kid holds out his skinny, white arm for a UV stamp.

"You know we don't need that, right?"

The kid shrugs. "I just think it's cool."

He's crammed a baseball cap on his head, and now his red hair is sticking out from under it. It looks stupid. He looks up, catches Jamie looking at him, and grins.

"I'm Adam, by the way," he says.

*

The fair is busy, and hot, and crowded; full of kids, and couples, and farm kids of Jamie's age who are the only ones walking like they know where they're going. In the Dairy enclosure, Adam hands over dollar bills that have gotten damp and crushed for a chocolate malt, for himself, and two scoops of mint choc chip ice cream in a cup, for Jamie. The malt is about as big as Adam's head.

"Can you drink all that in forty-five minutes?" Jamie says.

"Are you kidding? I could live off this stuff. Oh my god, brainfreeze, aaaagh - stop, stop, wait, oh my god, that really hurts."

Adam pinches his nose with one hand, bumping his shoulder against Jamie's when Jamie laughs, so their bare arms press together for a moment. Adam's skin is warm and sticky with sunscreen.

"Jerk," Adam snorts, when he's recovered. "Hey, can I try your ice cream?"

Jamie only has one of the little plastic serving spoons. Adam stands there holding his malt for a few seconds, watching, then just reaches over and takes the serving spoon out of Jamie's hand, takes a little scoop of ice cream, then puts it in his mouth. His eyes flutter closed.

"Mmm, tha's really good," he says. He slides the spoon out of his mouth with a pop and gives it back to Jamie, grinning. "Now you've got my cooties. Can you handle that?"

Feeling kind of uncomfortable, Jamie takes the spoon back. They've already walked away from the pavilion, he doesn't want to go all the way back and get another one. He could wipe it with his handkerchief, he guesses, but that's probably dirtier than the spoon is now. He quickly takes a scoop of ice cream and puts it in his mouth, licks the sweet stuff from the plastic. Adam's looking at him, kind of smiling sidelong.

"What kind of cooties you got?" Jamie says.

"I guess you'll find out," says Adam, grinning. He sucks on his straw.

The fair bustles around them. Next to them, a kid starts to holler for his mom.

"We'd better start walking towards the midway. It's a quarter of one."

"Okay, okay."

At the entrance to the midway, Adam stops, takes another suck on his straw, then burps loudly. "Okay, you win, I think I'm going to throw up. You wanna finish it?"

Jamie finished his ice cream a while back, and now he's thirsty. He knows he should have water, really, but there's a bunch of the malt left. "Sure."

Later, in a moment between lining up the cars, taking tokens and keeping an eye on the rails above him, Jamie drinks the last of the malt, cool and sweet and melted, and thinks to look to see if he can see Adam, from his vantage point. Craning his neck, he thinks he sees a flash of red hair in the funnel cake stand. It's only after he's finished the malt that he realizes he didn't even think to wipe the straw. He wipes his mouth, feeling weird.

*

Adam shows up again the next day, earlier this time, and drags Jamie out to the fair. "Barrel racing at eleven!" he says.

They wander towards the horse pavilion. The fair is kind of tiring; it's so loud, and hot, and full of colour and music and signs telling you whatever the hell kind of food or game they're selling underneath it, and Jamie mostly likes to look at the ground, but Adam's always looking everywhere but in front of him; a couple of times Jamie has to nudge him to stop him tripping over a tiny kid or a dog. Adam grabs Jamie's arm and tries to drag him the wrong way, towards the east side of the park. "Oh my god, dude, there's an eating competition."

Jamie tugs back, and doesn't follow him. It's too loud out here. Adam turns, looks at him, then comes back. "Okay," he says, "Horses. Hey, you want some of this?"

Adam's eating some fried crap on a stick that he picked up when Jamie wasn't looking. It looks like chicken.

"What is it?"

Adam grins wide, his lips all shiny from the grease. "Fried macaroni and cheese."

He snorts when Jamie makes a face. Then he shoves the last piece in his mouth, and licks the grease off his fingers.

They watch the horses slide and kick up the dust around the track for a while, as Jamie keeps an eye on the time. After a big, beautiful quarter-Arabian with a tiny sophomore on her back makes the fastest time, Adam leans over and murmurs, "Isn't it amazing, when they go all out at the end there? When they just run? They're so gorgeous."

"Mm," says Jamie. Adam doesn't say anything for a moment, and when Jamie looks over at him, Adam's watching him, with a weird kind of smile on his face.

"What?"

"You really like horses."

Jamie shrugs, embarrassed. "I like animals."

"You wanna go see the rabbits tomorrow? They've got some really giant-ass rabbits."

"Okay."

*

The next day, they go and see the rabbits. They are pretty big. Adam does impressions of them looking cranky in the heat, trying to make Jamie laugh. He buys a bag of cheese curds, then gives it almost full to Jamie, making a grossed-out face. "I don't like my food to squeak in my mouth," he says. Jamie snorts.

"Uh, hey," Adam says, as they're walking back towards the midway. "Do you think you could give me a ride home tonight?"

Jamie hesitates.

"It's not a big deal," Adam says quickly. "It's just, you live on the east side, right? So you're going my way anyway. My sister's been driving me but she's gone to Pennsylvania to see her boyfriend, and taking the bus is kind of sketch around here. I wouldn't mind, but I don't want to be around, you know, with Brett and the others. But seriously, I can give you money for gas."

Jamie frowns. "How do you know where I live?"

"Oh," says Adam. "Uh, actually, this is sort of embarrassing, but I saw you coming out of St. Mark's yesterday. Was that your mom?"

"My aunt," Jamie says. "I don't live with my parents."

"Oh."

They walk the rest of the way in silence.

*

"Adam. Adam. Hey, Adam."

"Hey, moron, your friend's calling you," says Sarah. She smacks Adam on the shoulder. When Adam sees Jamie, his whole face lights up. Jamie blinks, and forgets what he was doing here, for a second.

Adam bounces over to his side of the counter. "Hey! Are you on a break? Do you want some funnel cake?"

"No," Jamie says. "Come meet me by the ticket booth after your shift if you want a ride home. You can help me pack up."

"Oh, awesome! Thanks, dude, that's great."

"Adam! You want to get fired?"

Adam looks behind him. There's a mad-looking lady with a screaming kid in her arms tapping her fingers on the counter. "Shit, I gotta get back to this. I'll see you later, okay?"

At 11pm, when the fair closes, Jamie comes down from shutting down the cars to find Adam standing in the line-up area, hanging over the bars and looking at the fair. He feels weird calling for him, and he's trying to work out whether he should go down and tap him on the shoulder or something when Adam turns around and sees him. He grins. "Hey! You want help?"

"Sure. Come up here."

Adam doesn't bother to walk up along the aisles, just climbs up and over the bars. When he gets up close, Jamie sees that he has some powdered sugar on his forehead.

"You have, uh -"

"What?" Adam rubs at his head with his wrist, smudging the sugar up into his hair too. "Oh, sure, laugh, mom, you try serving that crap for six hours without getting stuff all over you. Although actually, you probably could."

Smirking, Jamie licks his thumb and swipes at Adam's forehead. Adam sniggers, but doesn't recoil like Jamie kind of thought he would; something makes Jamie hesitate from wiping the sugar off on his pants like he usually would, and instead he puts his thumb in his mouth and sucks, while Adam just watches.

"God, I don't think I can ever eat funnel cake ever again. Do you know how much of a tragedy that is? Hey, do you want any help closing up?"

"I got it," Jamie says. "Don't touch anything."

Adam snorts, and watches over his shoulder as Jamie walks along the cars, locking them all down onto the track for the night.

"What kind of rollercoaster is this?" he says at last.

"It's called a wild mouse, because of all the turnbacks and running around," Jamie says. "It's a portable steel coaster, it's got eighteen hundred feet of track and it's around sixty two feet high. It takes about eight hours to set up with a bunch of guys and some equipment."

"Is it meant to rest on two-by-fours?"

Adam points at the ground under the coaster, where the weight of the structure comes down at about fifty points onto crossed over wooden beams. Jamie guesses it doesn't look that safe, if you don't know how it works.

"Sure. That's just to spread the weight across the ground, so it doesn't sink in and get lower at one point than another. It's perfectly balanced."

"I designed a portable rollercoaster once, for school," Adam says. "It would have been eighty feet. I made a one twentieth scale model."

Jamie finishes locking down the last car and checking that the power to every section of the rail is switched off.

"This is the biggest portable coaster in the US. How did you make it bigger?"

"I used crossbars running up from the lower tracks - look, like, there and there." Adam suddenly catches Jamie's sleeve and points, making him look at something invisible above the place where the track curves sharply round. "And instead of having a drop on the outer rim, it was inside the structure, to reduce the centripetal strain, so it went round like _that_ \- down over there, yeah -"

Adam draws out the structure with his hands in the air, until, captivated, Jamie can see it for a second, the ghost of another coaster superimposed on the one above them, higher and better.

"Did it work?"

Adam lets his hands drop in disgust. "Nah, it fell over. But if I hadn't gotten detention for breaking the vise, I would totally have fixed it. Then we moved house right after school got out for the summer, and it got broke in the moving truck."

He kicks at the gate, then slaps at a mosquito on his shoulder.

Jamie puts his keys in his pocket and picks up his bag. "We can go now."

It's a humid evening; it feels like it's gonna rain tonight, maybe thunder. Adam runs his hand through his hair, mussing it up, and walks with his face turned up to the sky until he trips over something in the grass and stumbles, laughing. In the evening, the fair empties out of families and fills up with older kids from the town, teenagers and people around Jamie's age, come out of work or summer classes to go on rides or smoke without their parents seeing. People are emptying out now, with the food tents beginning to shut down and the hat stalls and games packing away their stuff into big crates, but there are still a lot of people around, crowds of teenagers laughing and drifting up too close to each other, and older guys holding plastic cups half-full of beer, drinking slowly so they don't have to go home.

"What do all these people do the rest of the year?" Adam says. "Oh my god, wait wait wait, look at that - holy crap, smores on a stick, I'm getting that tomorrow."

Jamie looks at him. "Is there anything you won't put in your mouth?"

Adam hesitates, and opens and shuts his mouth a few times. Then he giggles. Jamie feels his face starting to heat up. He keeps his lips firmly shut until they get to the parking lot and Adam makes the lady who stamps the re-entrants with the invisible ink run the ultraviolet light over his wrist so the little W insignia glows purple under his freckles.

*

Adam's getting out of the car when Jamie finally gets up the nerve to blurt out, "You want a ride in tomorrow too?"

Adam stops, his foot on the sidewalk. "Really?"

"Sure."

"Oh, wow, that'd be awesome. Thanks, Jamie."

Driving home, Jamie wipes his palms on his shorts and thinks about how it's only ten hours before he'll see Adam again. He dreams about arguing with Adam over appropriate building materials for their rollercoaster; Jamie wants to use the steel alloy he was reading about in _The New Structural Engineer_, Adam wants to use macaroni and cheese.

*

"Macaroni and cheese?" Adam sprawls over the passenger seat, laughing, his arms and legs everywhere. "That's awesome."

"You said that if it was fried it would hold its shape."

"I was totally right, man, your problem is that you've got no ambition."

Jamie stiffens without wanting to, even though he knows Adam doesn't mean it, because that's what his mom said the last time, just before Jamie hung up the phone, and he doesn't want to think about that.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Adam reaches over and pokes Jamie in the shoulder. "Hey, no, what?"

Jamie pulls up into the car park and stops, reluctantly, waiting to be guided into their spot. They're a little late today, he might not get the place in the shade that he likes.

"That's what my mom says."

"Aren't you in college? Learning Russian?"

Jamie shrugs. "I switched majors."

"So what?"

"Three times."

Adam shrugs, and looks out of the window at the cars. "Fuck them, man, you'll find what you're looking for eventually. You may as well try everything than nothing, right?"

It's like something slotting into place in his head. Jamie nods slowly.

"I dropped out of college," Adam says.

Jamie says cautiously, "What are you going to do now?"

Adam shrugs again, then sort of twists under himself until his feet are up on the dashboard and his knees are nearly touching his nose. He takes off his baseball cap and puts it on one of his knees, then bounces it up and down.

"Build rollercoasters out of mac and cheese."

"Want a business partner?"

Adam grins. "Only if you do all the paperwork."

*

When they're trudging back across the track to Jamie's car that night, Adam suddenly tugs at Jamie's sleeve.

"Hey. I want to show you something. Let's go this way."

When they reach the gate to the stands and Jamie realizes where Adam's headed for, he pulls back. "We can't go up there."

"No, look, we can, it's open, I did it last week. Come on, it's awesome. You can see the whole fair."

They stumble up the stairs, which are mostly too dark to see; Jamie has his flashlight, but doesn't dare turn it on, since they're high enough now that it'd be visible from the whole parking lot. As his eyes start to adjust, it gets a little easier, and then, even though there's no moon, as they get higher the glow from the fair reflecting off the clouds actually makes it easier to see. It rained, earlier, and the rides stopped for a little while; Jamie sat in his booth and read his book, with the smell of wet grass and wood all around, and the taste of Adam's mint ice cream still at the back of his mouth.

"Over here."

Adam's hand comes around Jamie's wrist to tug him along the top-but-one row of seats. His fingers make a bracelet, cool and slightly sticky and he doesn't let go, like this is another rule they can break, up here, and it kicks Jamie's breathing up a notch. The thunderstorm didn't come last night; the air's cooler, but still pressing warm and damp against his skin, and it feels electric, like anything could happen.

Adam draws him up to one of the places where there's a wire mesh running high above the last row of seats, reaches up, curls his fingers into the mesh and pulls himself up, so he's standing on the back of a seat in the last row and his head is over the top of the wall, and his face is suddenly bright with the glow of the fair on the other side. He reaches a hand down to Jamie.

"Come on, it's a really great view."

Jamie reaches up, with that light-headed feeling again, grabs Adam's hand and lets Adam pull him up. He steadies himself against the wire with his other hand, and decides to wait until Adam lets go first, his heart pounding so hard that he can barely look out at what's in front of them.

"You afraid of heights?" Adam says, his voice a little shaky, maybe laughing. Jamie immediately tries to let go of his hand, but Adam holds his fingers tightly. "Just kidding," he says. "Look, look out there."

They are pretty high up. In front of them and to their left, Jamie can see the enclosures, the livestock barns, the slow crowds of people going between the food tents, all bunched into couples and groups. He can see the red neon bull's head where the music stage is, and the giant blue letters just beyond that that say, "Try Our Pig Sandwich." But his gaze is drawn inexorably to the rides, which are lit up so bright that all of them - the Whirlwind, the ferris wheel, or the Viper, the Magic Dipper - are drawn out in lines of coloured light. They're beautiful.

"Isn't that really something?" Adam breathes.

"It's like a fairyland," Jamie says, then immediately feels stupid, but Adam just nods, and slides his thumb over Jamie's knuckles. Jamie shivers. It's almost as if Adam hasn't even noticed, like it's totally natural for them to be holding hands. His whole body is tense, waiting for Adam to touch him again while he stares blindly out at the shining, sliding lights. When Adam's fingers twist in his and stroke over his wrist, all the hairs on his arm stand up; when Jamie rubs the pad of his finger over Adam's palm, he hears Adam's breath hitch.

After a while, Adam clears his throat. "It's - pretty cool looking the other way, too."

They have to let go of each other to get down, but when they sit themselves down in adjacent seats in the top row, Adam immediately reaches over and grabs Jamie's hand again, although he doesn't meet his eyes. The parking lot's still mostly full; the rows of cars are like winding, silver-spotted snakes, curling round and round into the centre, glittering in the floodlights. Then Adam's stroking the sensitive skin at his wrist again, and he can't concentrate on anything, he can hardly breathe. Adam tugs at him, and Jamie looks over. His hair looks a different colour in this light, almost brown. His eyes are big behind his glasses.

"Jamie, can I - can we -"

Adam reaches out hesitantly for him and takes a tight hold of his shoulder, then comes a little closer, kind of leans in. He tucks Jamie's hair up behind his ear where it's come loose, and stops. Jamie can't breathe.

"You gonna help me out, here?" Adam says, smiling, sort of, but he mostly looks terrified, and his voice sounds funny. "I'm trying to kiss you, if that wasn't obvious. If you're going to punch me, you should probably do it now."

Jamie leans over, all at once, and kisses Adam quickly on the lips. Adam makes a noise and puts his hand on the back of Jamie's head, pulls Jamie back and kisses him again, slower, and as Jamie starts to pull back, Adam licks his lower lip. It feels - it feels like the fair looked, Jamie thinks, dizzily, and he leans back in, kisses Adam so that their teeth click together and it's wet and hot, their tongues touching in their mouths and Adam's lips sliding against his, tasting like spun sugar. He tries licking Adam's lip in return, and Adam groans and sort of melts against him, falling forward until he's almost in Jamie's lap. Then he whispers, "Yeah, can I - god, ow, okay, this is digging into my -" and he climbs over the seat divider and _is_ in Jamie's lap, and they're kissing again, then Adam gasps and his neck is right there, so Jamie licks him. "_Oh,_" says Adam, and Jamie does it again, then leans in and sucks and bites the skin. Adam writhes against him, like he's trying to push Jamie away and pull him closer at the same time. "_Jesus._ Let me -"

Then he bends down and does the same thing to Jamie, and Jamie has to close his eyes and lean back hard into his seat, so he doesn't fall. Adam laughs a little against his throat, and opens the top button of his shirt, then licks the base of his throat. Jamie tugs him up to find his mouth again. It's kind of awkward, with Adam sitting heavy on him, and Jamie doesn't know where to put his hands. Suddenly, Jamie notices something, and pushes Adam back. Adam pants, "What?"

"We should get back to the car."

"Why?" His voice is all husky and high.

"The storm's gonna break."

Adam shakes his head like a dog out of the river, then pushes himself back off Jamie's chest. Jamie's shirt has gotten half undone, he notices. With Adam off him, Jamie can feel the wind even more, and they can hear it, whipping up canvas and tripping dust and gravel off car tyres down below them. They stumble down the stairs in the dark, stupid from kissing and trying not to fall. When they're nearly at the bottom, there's an almighty crack in the sky above them and the heavens open; Jamie jumps, and Adam yelps and starts to laugh.

It's only about two hundred yards to the car, and they run flat out, but they're both drenched to the skin way before Jamie gets the car unlocked. Adam opens the back passenger seat instead of the front and slides in; Jamie hesitates. The car's all on its own in this part of the track now, but he still feels a prickle of anxiety before getting into the back seat with him. They sit a few inches apart at first, catching their breath; Jamie ties his hair back and twists out as much water as he can, figuring he'll wipe it off the floor later. Adam tries to wring out his t-shirt while he's still wearing it, then just pulls it up over his head and drops it on the floor, while Jamie watches out of the corner of his eye.

"Do you want, uh -" Adam says, and reaches over, tugs at Jamie's wet sleeve. "You're really wet, man, you should take this off."

Jamie raises an eyebrow at him, and Adam starts to laugh. "What? Come on, that was a completely legitimate line."

It makes Jamie feel sort of warm and fluttery inside, but also strange, to think of someone using a line on him - of Adam trying to - maybe _planning_ it, how to get Jamie here. He's not used to thinking of himself in that way.

"Okay," he says, and starts to unbutton his shirt.

"Oh, wow, okay, let me," Adam mutters, and reaches, and they get all tangled up as Adam tries to help, Adam sucking on Jamie's neck, tugging at his hands and running his fingers up under Jamie's shirt all at the same time, until Jamie feels overwhelmed and breathless. Adam's skin is damp; his back is cool, but the skin in the dips of his shoulders and down his sides is really warm. When Jamie's hand accidentally falls on Adam's thigh, Adam tenses up. Jamie slowly, daringly slides his palm over Adam's hard-on, and Adam makes a little sound, like he's surprised.

"You can," he whispers, "I mean, if you want to, but I really really want you to."

Jamie wants to, too. So he does. It's clumsy, and kind of awkward, and he has to keep changing positions because he can't get his wrist to move consistently in the way that makes Adam draw his breath in, but finally he has Adam spread back against the door, his head thrown back, moaning and grabbing at him as Jamie tries to keep his hand moving and not lose his balance.

"Fuck!" gasps Adam, and he suddenly reaches down and fumbles in his pockets for something, then drops his hand and groans out loud as Jamie hands him a kleenex from the box under the seat. After, Adam just lies there panting for a few seconds, and Jamie can't stop looking at him. Then he groans, shifts and says, "This is seriously uncomfortable."

Jamie clears his throat, feeling hot and edgy, too horny to think. "You're the one who, uh, picked the back seat."

"Oh, yeah, like the front seat would be better," Adam grouses, and he scoots back to zip himself up.

"Are you always this grumpy when you get laid?"

"Out of a data sample of one, a hundred percent of incidences say yes," Adam says, and climbs on top of him. Then his hand's on Jamie, and it feels - sharp, and bright, somehow, and then Jamie can't think in words anymore.

*

Jamie clears his throat. "Is that what they mean by steamy sex?"

Adam giggles and slaps his shoulder. Then he smacks his palm against the window and drags it down, leaving a handprint smear. "Oh, Jack!" he breathes.

Jamie frowns. "Who's Jack?"

"You didn't see that movie? Oh, I forgot you don't watch movies made after technicolor."

"I watched Star Wars."

Adam sighs. "I love Star Wars. The original trilogy, obviously. But some of the effects in the new ones are pretty awesome. Wouldn't it be cool to work for ILM? That's my dream, actually, seriously. Not that I'd have any idea how to go about it."

Jamie thinks about it. He guesses it would. He reaches out and draws a big circle on the window, then two dots, and a smile. Adam snorts.

"That's original."

"I'm not done yet."

He draws glasses on the face, then squiggles around it, for hair.

"Is that me or you?"

"My hair isn't like that."

"Well, mine sure as hell isn't."

"You can't see it right now."

Adam smacks him, then slides his palms up Jamie's sides suddenly and digs his fingers in.

"Ow."

"You're not ticklish?"

"No."

It's stopped raining. Jamie guesses they should leave soon, but he knows they don't lock up the track until 1am, and he's not exactly comfortable, but warm, with Adam pressed up snug and damp against him. He guesses he's happy.

"You could work for ILM," he says slowly. "If you wanted to. You just have to be methodical about it."

Adam is silent next to him. Jamie wonders if maybe he's asleep. He strokes a strand of Adam's hair between his finger and thumb, and thinks, quietly.

"We should get home," Jamie says at last, reluctantly, when his ass has gone numb and his leg is starting to tingle. Adam yawns, and his joints pop as he sits up.

They drive home quietly. Jamie's falling asleep, almost, so he has to concentrate too hard on driving to talk, and Adam won't stop yawning.

"See you tomorrow."

Adam smiles. He looks sweet, all tired and mussed. "Night, Jamie."

*

"Morning," Adam says, as he climbs into Jamie's car. Jamie twitches, looking him over. He'd found the kleenexes in his back seat this morning and thrown them out, flushing. He pulls out into the traffic, trying not to sneak too many looks over as Adam fidgets with the radio.

"Smores on a stick."

"What?"

"You wanted to eat smores on a stick today."

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Adam's face light up. "Oh my god, I totally forgot about that. Awesome."

"So is it, like, your mission to try everything at the state fair?"

"It's my mission to make you try everything at the state fair, dude," Adam says. He starts to slide back and put his feet up on the dashboard. Jamie reaches over and smacks his ankle down.

"What are you going to try and make me try today?"

"Maybe deep fried pickles." Adam slants a look his way. "Or, I thought maybe I'd blow you on the ferris wheel after work."

Jamie keeps a tight grip on the steering wheel. "You want to try getting arrested at the state fair?"

Adam laughs, low and kind of dirty. Jamie shifts in his seat.

Then Adam says quickly, "Or we could, you know. Go back to my house."

Jamie looks over at him. Adam raises an eyebrow. "I could show you my rollercoaster."

They turn into the racetrack, where the cars are already three rows deep. It was misty this morning, but Jamie thinks it's going to be a nice day now.

"Sure," he says. "We could try that."

End  


**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is adored, here or [at my DW](http://toft.dreamwidth.org/550739.html).


End file.
